Cries From Former LoversSeverus Snape one shot
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: on the night of James and Lily's murder, what did happen to Severus Snape after leaving Godric Hollow?


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Helena Lestrange,Giovanni Altobello and Damon Altobello

A/N : hey! This is another one shot written by me. It is about Severus Snape. I hope you like it! Please rate and review!

It was a dark and rainy night when the house of Altobello heard the knocking of their living room door downstairs.

Giovanni woke up with a low moaning noise as he got out of bed. He turned on the night lamp and looked around the room. As the knocking increased he quickly got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. Helena stirred quietly on the bed, she brought her head upwards and turned to face her husband. "Gio?" she called out tiredly.

"Shush baby, I got it." Giovanni said as he opened their bedroom door. She mumbled a quite okay before going back to bed. Once he was sure that she was sleeping he made his way downstairs as the knocking of the door turned into banging.

"Alright alright! I'm coming! hold your horses." said Giovanni angrily.

A look of shock appeared on the young Italian's fair face. He stared at the figure in front of him with wide black eyes. "Severus?" he questioned with wonder. "I...I need to see Helena!"

The figure known as Severus looked horrible. His hair matted against his forehead, his eyes red and puffy though Giovanni couldn't tell if it was from the rain or from crying. and his right cheek held a small gash upon it.

"ye-yeah hold on...LEANA!" Giovanni yelled as he led Severus to the living room. "you better have a good reason for yelling at me in the middle of th-...Severus? Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked standing on the stairs with pure shock written all over her.

After some while Helena had made two cups of coffee and Giovanna had went upstairs when he heard the crying of their little boy, Damon Altobello crying.

"oh Severus! Will you please tell me what on earth is happening? Why do you look like you've been crying?" Helena asked the young man with worry in her voice. Severus only brought his down, which cause his hair to curtain his face.

"li-Lilly..she's...she's." Severus tried to sound out the word but he couldn't, he wanted to tell Helena the reason to why he was her but it was too hard. "what's wrong with her?" she asked. Though her voice did not hold tender nor care.

Helena never liked Lily Evans, since they were in Hogwarts she would sometimes bully the red haired muggle born. But all that stopped when James told her to stop and started dating Lily. Helena would do anything her friends would ask her to, so she backed off and acted as the mature one. Though she wouldn't claim that she liked her.

But a sign of care towards her friend Severus, she reached her hand out and placed it on top of his.

"she's killed...both of them." Severus's voice held one with sadness and heartbreak.

Helena's face froze. She didn't quite understand what he meant when he said both of them. "I'm Sorry could you repeat that?" she said chuckling nervously. "You heard me! She's dead! Both of them. Her and that Potter git! They were killed!"

Helena couldn't, no wouldn't believe his words. How can she believe that her best friend and former lover to be dead? the brave Gryffindor and happy go lucky man to be killed?

It just won't make any sense! Helena shook her head rapidly as she stood up from her chair.."no..NO!"

Tears quickly escaped her eyes as she placed her hands on her ears.

"Yes! She...he...They both DIED!" said Severus crying as well. "NO! Don't say that! DO NOT SAY THAT! He's alive! I just talked to him this morning!" Helena yelled angrily, jabbing her index finger on Severus Snape.

"I was there thirty minutes ago! I saw both of their bodies Helena!" he yelled back at her just as angrily. This caused Helena to stop shouting and stare at the man in front of her with wide fear eyes. "I was there...I saw them." he whispered sitting back down.

"What's going on?" Giovanni asked as he came hurriedly down the soon as he finished talking Helena dropped down to the floor crying heavily.

"What the did you do?" Giovanni asked as he rushed over to his wife's side and held her close against him. "I told her why I'm here." said Severus lowering his head a bit.

"Yeah and?" Giovanni asked impatiently. "Lily and James Potter had been...Killed."

"NO! Please Giovanni, tell him to stop lying!" Helena cried out to her husband while he was staring at Severus with, once again a shocked face.

"What?"..."do I have to repeat everything? JAMES AND LILY WERE KILLED...THEY WERE BOTH KILLED BY THE KILLING CURSE!" he shouted out loud dropping to his knees. He brought both of his hands to his face as he began to cry.

Three hooded figures were walking down the streets in Godric Hollow. Rain was falling heavily upon them as they made their way towards a cottage looking house near the church.

They opened the garden gate doors and stepped inside. Soon they found their selves in front of the broken house door. Stepping in, they toke in the scene before them.

Shattered glass from the broken windows littered the floors, picture frames laid broken and furniture once beautiful now ruined.

While heading up the first stairs, they noticed a broken lamp on the floor and the scratches it caused on the walls. The three figures were walking next to each other when the person in the front fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Giovanni will you please wal-" Helena Lestrange purposely stopped herself as she saw the image in front of her. Giovanna sitting down on the ground with his hand rubbing his hand while looking at...James Potter's body.

She let out a loud gasp as she brought both her hands to her mouth to suppress any screams that might escape from her mouth.

Dropping to the ground, Helena brought her left hand to James's cheek. She stroked it tenderly as she pushed back his hair from his forehead with her other hand. "Oh James!" she cried closing her eyes.

She held a strong grip on his upper torso bringing his head against her chest. She immediately began to sob dramatically. Whispering loving and comforting words in his ears.

Giovanni didn't know how he felt. Half of him felt sad looking at a former student of Hogwarts and his wife's best friend. While as for his other half, it held jealousy and envy that his wife Gve attention and care towards another man even when he is dead. As cruel as it may sound he couldn't control his emotions.

Moments later they were inside what appeared to be a child's room.

Severus, Giovanni and Helena stopped in front of the figure that lay still

On the floor. "Lily." Helena let out as she and Giovanni stared emotionless upon her figure.

Severus had bent down to push back a red lock behind her ear. "Where is the baby?" Giovanni asked looking around the room. "Dumbledore toke him. He said he's going to send him to his muggle relatives." Severus said quietly.

At the mention of muggles, both Giovanni and Helena sneered in disgust. "That's preposterous! He should have sent Harry with me..I mean I am his god mother." Helena said with pure disagreement.

"You don't think I told him that?" Severus spat at her. "Dumbledore knows that three of us works for the dark lord. I told him." He continued to say.

"WHAT?" the couple yelled out angrily."Snape are you crazy?" said Giovanni furious. "And why the hell did you tell him that?" Helena yelled just as well.

"I told him that so he would protect them! THE DARK LORD WANTED TO KILL THEM HELENA!" snapped Severus. "Dumbledore was supposed to protect her. I gave him everything and this is how repays me?"

Helena stood there quietly. Not sure of what to do.

Their short conversation had been interrupted by a loud cracking noise downstairs. Three figures stormed out of the room and headed downstairs where they were greeted by a group of five wizards.

"Oh Remus!" Helena had flung her arms around him as she hugged her best friend as tightly as ever. "I'm so sorry!" she said meekly. She pulled back from the hug and saw the sad look in his eyes. "It's okay Helena." Remus said quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking..." started Giovanni looking at the three men. "But what are you doing here?"

"ah Mr., Altobello..." said Dumbledore moving to stand beside James's body. "We are here to move their bodies. Take them to a better place and then burry them." he said bending down and closed James's lids.

"The three other wizards are here to search for any message he who-must-not-be-named had left." said Remus as he helped Giovanni pick up James's body.

Helena hadn't noticed that Severus was no longer in the room until she heard light thumping noise coming down the stairs. There, at the bottom of the stairs stood Severus with Lily in his arms.

A few hours later. Helena,Giovanni,Severus,Remus and their former head master Dumbledore where found in the kitchen each held a mug in their hands.

The early sunrise has just begun as Dumbledore coughed to catch everyone's attention. "Now, I know that three of you are death eaters." at the mention of that word you can feel the tension in the air.

"You must not tell he who-must-not-be-named about your knowledge, let him tell you of his mission."

"What do you mean sir?" Giovanni asked standing beside his wife who was sitting on a chair. "You must go on with your lives as death eaters...let him trust you. For there is a war coming and he will be weak. And sometime in the future he might need your help so that he would rise after his downfall." Dumbledore stated calm, looking everyone straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir." they mumbled and headed towards the door. Helena was walking hastily behind her husband. There was a thought that kept running round and around in her mind.

"Is there something you would like to know Mrs,Altobello?" said Dumbledore looking away from the window.

The four wizards turned around and looked at the witch questionably.

"Yes...sir, I was wondering what will we do with the boy. What will we do with Harry?" she asked saddened at thought that he mate face any sort of harm.

"You will keep a close eye on him. Befriend him if you must. But I advise you Mrs. .Altobello that you do not mention this night to him or to anyone else. That goes to the rest of you."

Dumbledore said looking at them in the eyes once more.

A few days later, witches and wizards were walking out of the cemetery after an emotional event. Helena and Giovanni were heading towards their car. Before entering, they spotted a weird looking couple. They also had a small chubby boy along with them. They didn't dress in wizard or witch robs so they figured out that they must be muggles.

They analyzed the small family with a look of disgust. The woman was tall and had a frown upon her face. The man was a bit shorter who was overweight. And the little boy looked no day older than two years old. In the women's arm she held a small baby boy. She easily made out that it was Harry.

With one final look the couple turned around and entered their car. "What will you do about that potter kid?" Giovanni asked as he pulled out of the cemetery. "His name is Harry, and I'm going to do anything that I can to protect him and if given the chance defeat the dark lord once and for all."


End file.
